Stupid Sun
by Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue
Summary: Darkness thinks the sun is stupid. Fluff.
1. Sasuke's Thoughts

A/N- Okay, Okay- I know I should be updating my other stories, but this Idea just came to my head and I just had to write it down before I forgot- Don't worry- it's a one shot- unless I get reviews saying they want it as a whole story...

**Stupid Sun**

The Sun always gets on my nerves. With its stupid remarks toward me and the rest of my clan. He's always trying to be the best, and always failing at it. He's always too bright. Trying to hard to beat me. The Sun can't beat the Night. I keep telling the Sun that but of 'course he just laughs it off with his stupid self and walks away screaming that he's the best. His rays of light blind me- It blinds all darkness. I hate that- and when I tell him to stop the retard goes ahead and shines brighter. Is he a jerk or what?

So as you can see the Sun's an idiot. A 'Tard who hopes to be king one day. Can you believe it? King?! What he doesn't realize is that he's already king. King of the world. Shining the day with blinding rays 24/7- Wait scratch that. Except at Night. Thats when darkness takes over- Thats when 'I' take over. Thats when the sun sleeps. My darkness always finds away to sneak into the Sun's room at night. After a long day of shining the Sun's always a heavy sleeper. I let my darkness wrap around him, touching him in places where I don't think a boy my age is supposed to touch. My darkness brushes the Sun's lips, and quickly pull back when the Sun stirs.

I wonder what it would be like to sleep with the Sun. It's impossible because we both have different duties, and all at opposite times. I am Darkness, he is the Sun. But I still wonder what it would be like. To have him all to myself, day and night. Then he could shine 'my' world 24/7. unfortunately, no one can sleep with the Sun. The Sun is an idiot. An idiot that wants to be king. An idiot that doesn't realize that he 'is' King. King of our world- King of MY world.

Stupid Sun.

Stupid Naruto.

---

**READ THIS!!!!**

Ouch- thast a bit short isn't it? So guys? Should I make this into a story or leave it as a one shot?


	2. Team Seven

A/N- Okay. Okay. Those five reviews really got me riled up and ready to go! . I'm taking a short break from

**Stupid Sun**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Sasuke-kun!!", shouted Sakura when she saw Sasuke coming towards her from the bridge.

Sasuke visibly twitched and turned away. He really didn't feel like talking to her right now. Last night had been a disasterous close call. Naruto had woken up last night. He figured he must've caressed him a little too feverishly. Sasuke had succeeded in making Naruto believe it was a dream, but after that he doubted the idiot would sleep as heavily as he usually did. Sakura was in front of Sasuke now, rambling non-stop of how much she missed him over night. He wanted to smack the girl so hard and possibly spill he brains- but of course..that wouldn't be very Uchiha like, now would it? He absentmindedly began to wonder where the idiot was now. Probably still sleeping the so called 'dream' off.

Sasuke was proved wrong when an enthusiastic blond came running towards them in his bright colored orange suit. The suit was blinding as always especially when the light hit it just right. The little bells that hung from them on the side clinged and clanged energetically, as the blond boy jumped up and down in his usual over estatic greeting. Sasuke noticed Sakura's happy jolly mood come to an end.

"Naruto!", she said in that annoying voice of hers. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi Sakura-chan! You look really pretty toda- AHH!!", he was caught off when a fist came colliding into his jaw. Naruto fell in an animated motion, clutching his now red and pulsing cheek.

"Ow...Sakura -chan..That hurt...alot..."

Sakura just 'hmped', and turned away from him.

"Serves you right, Naruto. Sasuke and I were having the greatest conversation until yo showed up and ruined everything!!", the last part came out as another scream, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_'A great conversation?_', he thought.

_'She was doing all the talking..._'

Naruto's face fell when she spoke.

"Sa...Sasuke..?", he said slowly. Sasuke looked at him. Naruto got up from the ground and stared at Sasuke for a long time. Sasuke's eye quirked.

"What...? Dobe."

Naruto continued to stare and in a flash his serious face was replaced with a huge grin.

"I had the weirdest dream, Sasuke!", he siad scratching the back of his head again.

"And you were in it!", he finished.

Sasuke rolld his eyes.

"What the hell am I doing in your dumb dreams?", he asked rudely. Sakura nodded her head feverishly.

"Yeah!! What is Sasuke doing your dreams, Naruto!!", Sasuke twitched and moved away from Sakura, silently wondering how she got so close to him in the first place.

Naruto continued to grin.

"I don't know what you were doing in there Sasuke, but it was really weird. You were-"

"No one wants to listen to your stupid dream, Naruto.", said Sakura with venom dripping from her voice.

"Knowing you, your dream is probabaly stupid, anyway.", she finished. Sasuke resisted the urge to slap her. He really wanted to hear what Naruto had to say about the dream, but of course the queen of all foreheads had to ruin his chance. Sasuke noticed how low Naruto's face fell- then he just started smiling again.

"Yeah..I guess you're right..It is pretty stupid isn't it?...", said scratching the back of his head.

_'You do that too much'_ Sasuke thought to Naruto, even though he knew Naruto wouldn't hear him.

Suddenly, out of no where, Sakura clinged to Sasuke's arm and began to move against it.

"So Sasuke-kun- did you miss me too?", she practically purred against his arm. Sasuke growled and tried to pry her off. All the while Naruto stared half heartedly at the two. He sighed and walked away. At that moment, Kakashi-sensei decided to pop up atop the red railing that held the bridge together. Naruto jumped and landed on his butt. Sakura fumed and pointed a finger at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!! You're late!! Again!!!", she yelled in that high, yet manly voice of hers. Sasuke rolled his eyes,while Naruto tried to get up again.

"Yes, I know Sakura but you have to understand. You see, on my way here I just happened to pass a farm, and the farmer had a duaghter, and she wanted me to help her around. I kinda got carried away and-"

"LIAR!!", shouted Sakura with an accusing finger.

Kakashi raised his hands in front of him, as if trying to defend himself.

"No, Sakura. I really am telling you the truth this ti-"

"Save it for stupid people like Naruto, sensei!", she said crossing her arms. Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, alright- No need to get all..."

_'Bitchy'_

Sakura didn't hear the last part since Kakashi had thought it.

"Well team, we have no mission today, so you can all go home or spar in the woods if you like..."

Naruto's face fell.

"What!!?"

"Shut up Naruto!! You came here like just now! You waited only a few minutes before Kakashi arrived!"

Naruto put his head down.

"I know but...I thought maybe...-"

"Well thats a first! The idiot can think."

_'Hold on a minute.'_ thoguth Sasuke.

_'Isn't Sakura going a bit too far...?'_

Naruto grinned again, only now it was a bit labored.

"I...I thought that..."

"Oh please Naruto- just shut up already. You arent wanted here so why don't you just go on home! Thats right! Run on home! Go away- Then Sauke and I could have some time alone..."

She purred the last part and looked lovingly at Sasuke. Sasuke moved away from her. Meanwhile Naruto's smile had faded and his mouth formed a thin straight line. Sasuke noticed this.

"Oy- Dobe- Want to spar with me in the woods?". Sasuke asked indifferently.

Naruto's face brightened up in a flash. He stared at Sasuke almost disbelievingly. Sasuke frowned.

"What the hell are you looking at? Do you want to spar or not?", Sasuke said rather rudely. Naruto beamed and smliled his biggest smile.

"Of course I want to spar with you! I'm totally gonna beat you Sasuke- Believe it!!!"

Sasuke almost smiled- but he covered it up by rolling his eyes.

'_Sasuke Uchiha saves the day yet again'_

"Keep telling yourself that, dobe.", Sasuke said while walking towards the forest.

Sakura stood on the bridge with a baffled look on her face.

"Wha...What the hell?! Sa- Sasuke! Don't you want to take a walk with me to...the...", she stopped talking knowing that Sasuke probably wouldn't hear her anyway. She silently fumed.

_'Stupid Naruto...'_ She thought.

_'Always geting in the way...'_

She stalked off purposly kicking everything in sight.

---

---

Naruto began to breathe heavily as soon as he collasped to the ground. He was sweating like a pig under his thick orange jacket, and he felt too weak to get up. Sasuke on the other hand was coming along just fine. He had discarded his shirt long ago and now he was hovering over Naruto, smirking down at him.

"I thought you were going to beat me, dobe.", he said with a smug look.

Naruto blushed and came up with a quick retort.

"Well..I was just warming up for you!!- Teme!!"

"Baka."

"Usuratonkachi!!!"

"Dobe."

Naruto fumed.

"Don't call me that!", he yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever you say, dobe."

Naruto turned red again, and for a moment he looked as if he was about to scream- but in a second it all went away and he started to laugh. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?", he asked sitting down on the ground next to Naruto. Naruto just shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing really...I just...it's fun to be around you Sasuke...", he said softly.

Sasuke smirked.

"Ah, so it's fun to be pummeled to the ground by your best friend isn't it?"

"I wasn't pummeled, bastard!- You caught me off gaurd!"

"Oh I'm sorry- remind me to look up in the ninja rule book and find where it says 'Don't try to catch your oppponent off gaurd'.", Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto fumed and aimed a clumsy punch, Sasuke's way. Sasuke easily dodged it, and let Naruto fall onto the floor.

"Don't make fun of me Sasuke!", he yelled. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked away.

Naruto looked where he was looking.

"Wow, it's sunset already...?", Naruto asked looking at the pretty arrys of light forming in the sky. Sasuke nodded.

"Guess we got a bit carried away..."

"Yeah..."

They stayed silent for awhile, just watching the sun set, until finally, Sauke took a good look at Naruto. Naruto had his eyes wide, staring at the sunset in awe, with his lips parted just a bit. His blond hair was wet with sweat and his face was damp as well. Liquid dipped from his chin and onto the floor. His orange suit looked heavy on him...Sasuke wished who could take it off. Let the boy's body breathe from under that jacket...and-

There it goes it again. That feeling in Sasuke's stomach everytime he thought about things like this. It felt weid- it didn't hurt, and it wasn't particularilly uncomfortable..it was just...weird. Sasuke couldn't tell weather he liked the feeling or not.

"Sasuke?", asked naruto suddenly.

Sasuke's mind snapped bak to reality.

"Huh?"

"What are you...staring at?", Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long moment before crawling to him. He got a hold of the zipper to Naruto's jacket and tugged it down.

"Sa-Sasuke!? What are you-"

"Relax dobe. Your jacket is soaked with sweat and it's really hot out. You'll get sick if you keep this on..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a long time beore nodding his head.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..", he said quietly. He helped Sasuke take off the jacket and in a moment he just had that thin black shirt on, with the necklace that Tsunade gave him right aound his neck.

"Thanks Sasuke...", Naruto said while grinning.

"No problem.", said Sasuke, laying besides Naruto. Naruto smiled and layed beside Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto said after several moments.

"Hmm?"

"You...remember the dream I was talking about..earlier..?"

Sasuke nodded his head, but kept his expressionless face on.

Naruto looked uneasy.

"Well...You were in it..."

Sasuke nodded again.

"Um...don't get mad at me or anything but..in the dream you...you ...you kissed me..."

"..."

"And...I ...I kinda...I kind of...liked it."

The last part came out as a whisper but Sasuke heard it loud and clear.

"Please don't get...mad."

Sasuke sighed and despite all the 'HELL FREAKING YEAH's going on in his head he said with an expressionless tone.

"Better you than Sakura."

Then he turned to Naruto and smiled. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah..."

---

**READ THIS**

Well- There you have it! A quick enough update right? Don't worry guys this isn't the last chapter. And to those who want a happy story- okay you win! But can there be just a little tiny bit of angst? Just one tiny paragraph when Naruto is raped by a villiger who was widowed because of the Kyuubi? PLEASE!!? i promise it won't totally reer end the story and turn it to a sad one!! Sasuke'll be there to save the day trust me!...C'mon...guys I'm begging you...

You like this story

I know you do

So review for me

And I'll update you!


	3. Lover's Dreams

A/N: Hmm- How long has it been? I'm soryy It's taking so long guys- But things have come up and I updated this so I could show you guys that I'm still alive- Kay?

**Stupid Sun**

-

-

-

"Oi. Dobe. Wake up.", I lean over the blond in annoyance. The stupid idiot fell asleep! Who falls asleep in the middle of the forest- at night no less. The dumbass doesn't stir as I try to shake him awake, and I could feel a vein popping on the side of my forhead.

"Come on, dobe...", I say shaking him even harder. The idiot doesn't move. I sigh and rub my forhead. If this retard doesn't wave up in five seconds I swear I'll kill him.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two...

One and three forths...

One and two fourths...

One and one fourths...

One.

"..."

Alright maybe I won't kill him. But I am going to step on his stomach.

I raise my foot and step gentely on the idiots stomach- I'm about to press when I take a good look at him.- And I mean a 'good' look at him. His eyes are shut and those whisker like birth marks looked relaxed and tiny- it was as if they weren't even there. I sigh to myself. The sun is so beautiful...even when it isn't shining.

I look up at the sky for a moment. Stars blanket themselves over the dark sky.

Dark.

Darkness.

It's my time to take over. I lean down to the floor above the resting sun and take my hand to his sun kissed hair. I caress the tips and smooth it down against his head. He's breathing lightly, arms on his sides, his head tilted slightly showing the bare part of his neck . I'm tempted to just get down kiss it- But I don't. Not just yet.

I move my hands to his moving stomach and caress the clothng there- but it isn't enough. I slowly dip my hands underneath the black shirt and let find my way to his small navel. He shivers slightly, at the touch of my cold finger tips on his warm stomach. I pull his shirt up to reveal his amazing naturally tanned body and bring my lips to the spot just above his belly button. The sun doesn't stir- so I continue to lay butterfly kisses against his skin, first on his soft nipples, then against the skin the overlapped his beating heart, then below his belly button- until finally I reach the spot I never dared to venture through before.

I stop.

"Sas..Sasuke...What are you..."

Crud.

"Naruto.", I say in the most unemotional way possible.

Naruto sits up, so I'm in an awkward position against his waist and he's looking down on me, and I'm looking up at him. His eyes are wide, as if not believing what he was seeing. I still have my expressionless face on, staring up at him.

"What?", I ask, tilting my head.

Naruto just looks down at me.

"I..", he starts to say.

"I don't understand..."

I don't understand either.

"What's not to understand, Naruto-Kun?" I ask despite my thoughts.

Naruto loks down at me with confusion in his eyes, and for a moment he looks as if he's about to cry.

"I...I don't...I don't understand all this..", he says bringing his hands to his face.

"I...I've been having weird dreams lately...dreams about you..coming into my room...only at night...and you would touch me...and I would..let you...And now...here it goes again...only we're in the forest..I..I sdon't know if I'm really dreaming or not Sasuke!!", Naruto shouted still holding his hands to his face.

I'm flabbergasted. Does this mean that Naruto was awake- all those times?! All those times I would touch him in his so called sleep- all those times I whispered those erotic fantasies in his ear?! All those times I let out my deepest secrets to him- and told him I loved him more than anything in the world?!

"I don't know Sasuke...", Naruto's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Sasuke...Does this mean...Does this mean I like you Sasuke? If I'm having all these dreams...does this mean that...I really like you?"

I smile up at him.

"I wouldn't know Naruto-kun- Do you like me?"

Naruto looks away from me.

"Sometimes..I look forward to you coming to me...in my dreams...Sometimes, I can't wait to fall asleep..."

I nod my head and kiss Naruto's belly button. He shivers and grips onto my dark hair.

"Sasuke! I don't want this to be a dream!! I like you, Sasuke! I like you!! I want you to mean all those things you said to me! I want this to be real!!"

Naruto was crying freely now, letting hot heavy tears cascade from his tired eyes. I couldn't beleive it...Naruto...liked me...maybe...maybe as much as I liked him...I sat up straight..and put my arms around him.

"Naruto-kun...if you don't want it to be a dream..then it doesn't have to be..."

I take Naruto's chin, and force him to look into my eyes, then I do something I never did when I thought he was awake.

---

Naruto P.O.V

When I wake up Sasuke isn't by my side. I feel something familiar in my heart- devestation. I look around for Sasuke frantically- not finding him I quickly stand up. A sick realization comes to me- What if...What f it really was all a dream..What if Sasuke never really did come to me at night -what if he really didn't...

I touch my lips. I can still feel the tingling sensation I felt before when he-

"Oi- Dobe!"

I look up there he is- looking as emotionless as possible. He's glaring at me.

"Idiot- how long do you have to sleep until you can finally get your lazy ass up?!". he asks me with that glare still in his eyes.

I feel myself die a little. It really was all a dream- a dream that I so foolishly thought could be real. I feel something trickling down my chin. I'm crying...damn it..How can I cry in front of him- that bastard!

"Oi- dobe."

I look up again, and gasp when I see his face only inches away from mine.

"Sasu-"

"Shut up, dobe."

In less than a second my tears become not of devestation but of joy. I encircle my arms around Sasuke's waist and hold on tight, not ever wanting to let go. I'm so happy- yesterday was not a dream- it was real, and this moment proves it all! Because now Sasuke...

Is kissing me.

In broad daylight.

"Naruto...", Sasuke said breaking the kiss and burying his face onto my neck.

"This is what we call..."

He looks into my eyes.

"A solar eclipse."

-

-

Owari

---

**READ THIS!!!!**

I know its short but it's cute right? Right?! Please give credit to Shenive-chan- she gave me the solar eclipse idea!! Stay tuned for the epilouge!!


End file.
